Twisted
by PoisonInTheWine
Summary: After the return of Princess Rapunzel and her lover Eugene, things begin to fall apart. Eugene's past catches up to him as he is arrested and gets a shocking sentence that will change everything. Rapunzel struggles with her grief as old and new enemies return…but is everything what it seems to be? Is Eugene really dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story of mine, I absolutely LOVE Tangled…so why not make a fanfiction about it? This story takes place after the movie. Rapunzel has been back for about four months now. Her and Eugene are going to encounter a lot of old and new enemies…please no hate just criticism! Enjoy **

**SUMMARY: After the return of Princess Rapunzel and her lover Eugene, things begin to fall apart. Eugene's past catches up to him as he is arrested and gets a shocking sentence that will change everything. Rapunzel struggles with her grief as old and new enemies return…but is everything what it seems to be? Is Eugene really dead? **

_*Flashback*_

**EUGENE POV**

_I stared at the King pacing across the study, his expression worried. In front of me stood a few guards and General Marcus, head of law enforcement of the kingdom. I shot the King a confused look, wondering why the hell I am here._

"_Do you know why you're here Rider?" he snarled_

"_It's Eugene and-"_

"_I don't care what your name is, over the years you had made countless robberies and been involved with many scandals." he explained._

"_I understand, but now I am a new man trying to make up for my mistakes" I said, after all he should be thanking me for saving the kingdom's princess. _

"_I don't care about the present right now your past is catching up to you Eugene. As of today, I am putting you under arrest for your past crimes. You shall remain in the castle's jail until a court date is set in a few months for your trail. Do you understand?" he said, a smug look overtook his face, that bastard. I became enraged. How could the King let him arrest me? Doesn't he see that Marcus is just trying to get back at me because I made a fool out of him. _

"_Now General, I believe-" the King started to butt in when Marcus interrupted him._

"_Sir, you hired me to enforce the Kingdom's laws and keep the crime rate down. I cannot afford a criminal running freely on the streets just because he saved your daughter." Marcus said. _

"_I am no longer a criminal Marcus you have no right" I growled _

"_Excuse me, but I have the entire right to arrest you. Jones handcuff him" I felt a painful tug on my arms as they put them behind me and handcuffed me. The guard started to lead me out of the room. I was so focused on wondering how I will get out of this mess and how Rapunzel will react when she finds out I am going to jail, I could faintly hear the King arguing with General Marcus. I prayed he could get me out of this. _

"_Dammit" I muttered._

_The guard led me down to the castle's personal jail and pushed me into the closest cell. A few convicts were being held here, probably in the same situation as I am._

"_Listen, you got to let me go I need to find Rapunzel and explain everything." I plead to Jones._

"_Sorry Fitzerbert but the General will have my head if he finds out I let you go, but I can go get her and bring her down" he told me sadly. _

"_Fine, don't freak her out too much" I said half-smiling._

_He nodded and ran off to bring Rapunzal. I swore and punched the wall. Not a good idea, my knuckle felt broken…oh well, I sat on the uncomfortable cot and threw my head against the wall. God, how am I going to get out of this shit. A few minutes later I heard the gates open and a puzzled looking Rapunzel appeared in the doorway. I stood up and walked towards the cell door, here we go. _

_*end of flashback, four weeks later* _

**RAPUNZEL POV**

A knocking on my door woke me from my sleep, my maid and probably one of my best friends here; Annie walked in. I met her the day after I got here, when she gave me a tour of the castle and showed me my room. She is about a year older than me, so we are pretty close. After three months of being here she is one of the most people I spend my day with, apart from Eugene of course. Ever since he has been arrested I have been visiting him less and less. I hate the general's guts for arresting him; his court date will take place in two weeks. I could tell he was nervous, I was too. We have no idea what could happen. I hope that the judge will see that Eugene is a good person.

"You seem absentminded" Annie said as she picked out my dress and corset for the day.

"I'm worried about Eugene, that general is ruthless. I'm afraid Eugene is going to get a long sentence and I'll probably never see him." I said tears threatening to spill. Annie sighed and hugged me.

"Let's pray that it will all work out."

"I really hope it will. I don't know what I could do without him." I whispered.

"Come on sweetie, let's go and shop around town. I'll tell your teachers to excuse you for the day." She said, winking at me.

I knew she could get away with it, especially with my math teacher…him and Annie have a thing for each other. Ever since I arrived here, I have been taking educational and etiquette classes to help me become a better princess. Personally, I loved to learn, but most of my teachers didn't like me. I guess they think I am immature and annoying.

"Alright." I said smiling, she got me dressed and ready and we headed out, the first place we stopped was a dress store. Annie and I browsed through the dresses and undergarments.

"Rapunzel" she called. I turned and saw what she was holding; it was a very short red dress with lace detailing.

"Oh my, that's really short Annie" I said gasping, she smirked at me.

"Try it on, I bet Eugene would like it."

"Oh no" I said shaking my head vigorously.

"Oh come on, it would really impress him. How far have you two gone anyways? Had sex yet?" she asked, practically throwing the dress at me and pushing me towards the dressing room.

"Oh my God Annie this is NOT the place." Annie threw her head back and laughed, flipping her long red hair in the process.

I mean, we haven't had sex yet. We did have a pretty steamy make out session once, to the point where I was only in my bra and underwear. But we stopped; Eugene didn't want to take it that far yet.

"NO, we didn't have sex Annie now stop." I told her smacking her wrist lightly.

"Haha, ok but try on the dress at least?" she asked me.

"Oh why not." She giggled and shoved me inside and pulled the curtain closed.

I quickly took off my dress and slipped on the small red object. I didn't look into the mirror until I zipped up the dress. I stared at my reflection; the dress was exactly my size. It was a tight tube dress, fitting tightly around my thighs and hips. I didn't have large breasts, but it sure showcased what I had. The dress stopped in the middle of my thighs. I'll admit, I thought I looked good, _sexy_ _even. _

"Done yet?" Annie stuck her head through and gasped

"Damn, if I was Eugene I would take you directly to the bedroom." She said

"ANNIE!" I yelled smacking her once again, we both ended up laughing so hard our stomachs hurt.

"Ok, ok I was joking but in all seriousness; you look good Rapunzel. Buy the dress." I looked at her uncertainly.

"Oh come on, buy it!" she said.

"Alright fine, I'll buy it. But when Eugene gets out and sees this, I wil tell him it was all you." She clapped and nodded. We headed to the cashier, she both gave us weird looks. We must have been really loud back there, we both giggled. We both put up our dresses on the counter, Annie was buying a floor length forest green gown. It was the exact color of her eyes, the dress was beautiful.

"It's for the winter ball, remember?" She explained when she saw me eyeing the dress. Of course I already have mine. The cashier smiled at the both of us when we paid for our dresses and exited.

"Ok, where shall we go next my dear Annie?" I said, pretending to act formal. She burst into giggles.

"Hm, wow about the jewelry store, I need some jewelry to go along with this beautiful dress.'' She said, pulling my hand towards the shop across the town.

After the jewelry store we stopped at some other shops and ate lunch. I didn't notice that by the time we arrived back at the castle, it was nighttime.

"I am going to go visit Eugene, I'll catch up with you later ok? Thanks for everything I had a lot of fun today Annie." She smiled and hugged me and then she was off to attend the kitchen and prepare for dinner.

I headed down to the jail and met the guard as he let me in through the large doors. Eugene was being held in the first cell. He saw me and smiled. He didn't look good, he had slight bags under his eyes and he was a bit dirty. They allow him to go outside for a little bit and bath rarely.

"Hey Brownie." He said grinning, the guard opened up his cell and I walked into his embrace. The guard left the hallway to give us privacy. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, grabbing my butt in the process. I pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"I just really miss you Rapunzel." He looked longingly into my eyes.

"I miss you too, so much." I replied, throwing my arms around his next and putting my head into his neck. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other.

"So, how was your day princess?" he asked me smiling down and kissing my forehead.

"Really good actually, Annie and I went shopping. I got a new dress." I said, slightly smirking.

"Oh …what does it look like?" he asked, _I think he caught on_.

"Well it's a surprise, but it's red and has a bit of lace." I ran my hand down his arm, he shuddered.

"When I get the hell out of here, you are definitely showing me that little red dress." He growled into my ear. I shivered _if he ever gets out. _I shook the thought away quickly.

"Definitely." I agreed.

Suddenly we were interrupted by the booming voice of General Marcus.

"Fitzerbert get over here, we need to talk." Eugene gave me a look before him and the general walked out into the hallway.

**Cliffhanger ah! Next chapter should be up, I hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R! Leave any questions, suggestions, comments, etc below. Make sure to favorite this story if you'd like…it means the world! Thanks guys **

**-Marissa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for abandoning the story for a few weeks, I have been extremely busy! Anyways, I woud like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved...it means the world :) enjoy! Oh and make sure to check out Saltandburn337's stories. She is amazing and so is her work :) **

* * *

><p>EUGENE POV<p>

I cautiously followed General Marcus into the hallway, after we were a good distance from the cell he slowly turned to face me,

"Rider, I have updated information about your upcomimg court date." he said, his icey cold, blue eyes staring me down. There was something in his expression that I could not place, amusment maybe?

"Okay, and what would that information be General Martin?" I spat at him, his face grew red.

"It's Marcus you sarcastic bastard, I have decided to move your court date two days from now. You have had enough time in your cell. I feel that your punishment needs to come quicker, I am getting impaitent. You don't know how long I have wanted to arrest you and make your life a living hell, Rider." he said

I stared at him with , my mouth wide open, two days from now? Dammit. "General, you don't under-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly well Rider, you want to be with the Princess. And for what? All you desire is her families riches, she is far too innocent for yo. You will destroy her, amd I will do the best I can to lock your sorry ass up." He snarled.

I curled my fists to refrain from punching him straight in the face. Oh, did I want to. I love Rapunzel. Hell, I would die for that woman. I've done it once.

"You don't know shit about me General, I love her. I will protect her with my life. Do not tell me that I will destroy her." I stood straight up now, standing my ground. Marcus and me were the same height. I could take him, but I would probably get worse of a sentence for beating up the General. His eyes were surprised for a momemt, but quickly turned into a glare.

"Just wait until the courst date, I'm afraid that the judges do not take lightly to a notorious crimia, Rider. Get back to your cell." He shoved me down the corridor until I saw a worried Rapunzel come into view.

"Eugene!" She said, giving me her best smile...only I didn't smile back. She looked at the General

"General Marcus! Is everything ok?" she questioned, glancing at the General.

"Of course my lady, We were just discussing Eugene's court date." he said.

"What about his court date?" she asked, glancing from Marcus to me.

"Uh, my court date has been moved to two days from now." I said lookimg straight into her eyes. I saw the color drain from her face.

"What? Why so soon!" she said, placing her small hands on her hips.

"Complications, nothing for you to be concerned with Princess. " General Marcus said, his cold tone seeping through. I growled under my breath. Rapunzel looked confused and angry. But she said nothing and stormed out of the cell, leaving us alone. I turned to the General.

"You bastard." I growled. His face grew red once more, suddenly he punched me square in the face.

"Ow! What the hell!" I screamed. I felt my rage bubbling up inside of me. Before I could think twice I lunged for the General, knocking us both to the ground. I punched him over and over until I saw the red on my hands. By then, several guards wwre pulling me off of him. I smiled in sick satisfaction as he rolled over weazing and spluttering blood. I felt my hands being cuffed once more.

"Get the King, and Captian Sampson here now." I heard one of them say. Shit, I was in deep trouble. The guards picked a wounded General Marcus up and carried him out of the room

I sat in my cell for about a half hour before I heard the heavy doors to the jail creak open, soon the King amd Captain Sampson came into view. Captain Sampson was a kinder man, but he still was very strict. He stood postition under the General, and always handled problems when General Marcus was unable to himself. Nonetheless, he still disliked me. The King did not look too joyful.

"Fitzerbert I cannot believe what you just did." said the King, disapointment clearly shown in his eyes. I knew he trusted me to behave while I was in the cell. He told me before he would get , me out, with a reasonable punishment. But now that promise was probably long forgotten.

"The punishment for physically attacking an official is fifty stikes with the whip sir." said Sampson, I was shocked and horrified at the same time. A whipping? A whipping usually was performed in front of half the town, everyone showed up. People these days were always looking for excitement, a whipping just happened to be at the top of their list.

"Surely you don't have to inflict that harsh of a punishment Captain, is their any possible way around this?" said the King. I have to give it to him, he always sticks up for my ass. I just asulted a guard and here he is pleading in my defense.

"I'm sorry sir, but rules are rules. The General is pretty torn up. Something like this cannot go unnoticed. The General says he wants it done tomorrow afternoonin the public square."

"But Cap-"

"Sir, I cannot convince the General otherwise. It's best for the man to take his punishment and learn from his stupidity. " Sampson glared at me, then he turned and stalked off. Probably to inform the General. I was left alone with the King,

"I'm disappointed in you Eugene. Why would you attack General Marcus in such a violent manner?" he questioned. I looked away quickly. I'll admit, It was satisfying to see him in pain, but I knew what I did was wrong. I gave in to him, he's probably smirking right now thinking about it.

"He was talkimg shit about Rapunzel, I didn't know what came over me sir." he nodded in understanding.

"I see, but Eugene you need to watch your back. You court date is comimg soon, the court is made up of some pretty harsh men. They show no mercy, especially in your case. They do not take kindly to famous crimials like you. I'm afraid I cannot do a thing Eugene. What's done is done, take your punishment amd pray they will show a bit of mercy on your court date." he said, he touched my sholder briefly then left. I stood their speechless.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed, then sank to the floor. What if the judges showed no mercy? What if will my punishment be? And the whipping, another thing I have to endure. I've been whipped before. It hurts like hell, but fifty times? I will never make it. And God, when Rapunzel finds out about this, she will be outraged. I leaned my head against the hard, stone wall and once again sank into my thoughts.

RAPUNZEL POV

I was pacing the floor of my room,still confused as why General Marcus would chamge the court date and make it so soon. I don't know what I'm going to do, let alone say when the judges announce Eugene's punishment. I hate him being locked up in the jail for so long. That place is filthy, full of ruffians. I know he has done horrible crimes, but he has redeamed himself. Doesn't that count as somthing? A knock sounded om my door.

"Come in." I said quietly, I hoped it was not Annie, I don't think I'm in the mood to talk to her right now. To my surprise my mother came in. She smiled slighty.

"Hello Mom!" I said joyfully, I hugged her immediately, I found no difficulty hugging and telling my mother I loved her, because it was actually my real birth mother. I felt an instant connection between her and I the first time I met her. I fit right together as mother and daughter.

"Hello sweetheart." she said, kissing my forehead.

"So, what are you up to?" I asked her,

"Actually, I have something to tell you, all I ask is that you remain calm." my nerves instantly returned.

"What is it?" I questioned anxiously.

"Well, after you left Eugenes cell. He attacked General Marcus. He had had to be taken to the hospital wing, your father and Captaim Sampson went down to see Eugene. I'm afraid to say his actions were not taken lightly. He is scheduled for a public whipping tomorrow afternoon." , my mother said gravely. I gasped. Eugene beating up General Marcus? And he's getting whipped tomrrow! I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

"Sweetie, don't cry, I'm so sorry, your father tried to get the guard to omit the punishment, but they wouldn't. Eugene is going to have take his punishment." she encircled me into her arms and rubbed my back while I cried,

"Mom, he is already having his court date, and now this. I don't want Eugene to be taken away from me forever. I'm so scared for him right now." I said, trying to keep my voice under control as I cried into my mother's shoulder.

"Shh, I knoww. We will get through this together." she told me. Breaking away the embrace and looking me straight in the eye. I sighed.

"Can I go see him?" I asked. I needed to feel Eugene's embrace right now. She nodded and lead me through the giant castle to the jail. I ran through the gates and to Eugene's cell. I sawhim with his head in his hands, sitting in the corner of the cell.

"Eugene?" I called out quietly. His head shot up. Judging by the look on his face, he asumed I knew what happened. The cell guard let me in and I rushed toward him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh Eugene, I am so scared for you." I said, I felt the tears start to form right away. He sighed and tightened his grip on me,

"I know Rapunzel, I know. God, I'm so sorry. All I ever do is hurt you." he said, looking down into my eyes sadly.

"No, please no. You are going to get out of this Eugene. I will make sure of it." I said, he smiled sadly. I noticed there were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he has not eaten. This is what jail does to you...I flinched.

"That's my girl" he said, laughing slightly. He suddenly bent down and our lips met in a soft, sad kiss. I could taste the faint blood on his lips, probably from him biting them all the time. He pulled me closer and gently pushed me against the wall. His tounge swiped my bottom lip, and I allowed him to gain entrance. I've never had any experience with kissing, but Eugene made me feel like an expert. I felt confident with him. Our tounges battled for dominance, I whimpered against his strong hold. I allowed myself to envelope myself in his masculine scent, and I continued to kiss him passionately until we broke the kiss to come up for air. I was slightly panting, as Eugene's hands traveled down my waist gently squeezing along as he went. I moaned when his hands found my breasts.

"I need you Rapunzel, so much." he whispered hoarsely into my ear. I shivered when his warm breath tickled my ear.

"You like that?" he asked, I bite my lip and grinned slightly. Eugene chuckled and started to bit and nip at my earlobe, I moaned and begun to fist my hands into his messy brown hair. He growled and pushed his lips down my neck, occasionally biting. One bite I knew would probably leave a mark. We suddenly heard the guard clear his throat. Eugene chuckled.

"I think it's time we stop Blondie." he muttered, glaring at the guard who had his back to us. My cheeks were on fire when I realized he had been hearing us the entire time.

"I- uh I need to go." I stuttered, giving Eugene one last lingering kiss before I started walking away.

"Rapunzel?" I heard Eugene ask

"Yes?"

"I don't want you watching the whipping tomorrow, promise me this. I'll back in my cell after, okay?" he said, his eyes met mine. I didn't want to watch him, I couldn't bear to see him scream in pain as the whip cracked his back in front of all those people. I shuddered at the horrifying thought. I nodded slowly

"I love you Rapunzel, always." he said his voice slightly crackig like he wanted to cry, that broke my heart. I sighed.

"I love you Eugene. So much." I whispered, with that I hurried out of the cell. I ran throughtout the hallway, passing up the curious maids and other workers so thar they couldn't see my tears.

"Rapunzel?" I heard the booming voice of my father, I ignored him and continued to run. I soon reached my room and threw myself on my bed, allowing the tears to come. I don't know how long I cried for. All I know is how much I absolutely love Eugene Fitzerbert.

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUN! So much drama is happening! So I finally get ahold of my laptop and revised the chapter, ah I was embarassed sorry guys I did not expect so many errors...but anyways it's fixed now. Please keep reviewing and favoriting and following :) your support keeps me going! I have big plans for this story, I can't wait for you guys to see it! (: I am going to start a new thing at the end of every chapter asking YOU guys a question, answer it in the review and I'll choose which one I'll put in my AN at the beginning of the next chapter! Whoop whoop, sorry for talking so much (it's a great talent of mine)**

**Q.O.T.D (question of the day) **

**What is your prediction for the next chapter? ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I have no clue how to start this author's note. To begin, I haven't touched this story since February. It will be a year in about five days since the story was published. I will admit, I gave up on the fanfic. I did not have the time to sit down and write, and I had some complications with family and friend issues. But I can assure everyone that I will try and continue this story, originally I had big plans for this story and I will commit to making it happen ****J**** I am sorry for the long and annoying a/n. So without further delay, here is chapter three of Twisted. With much love and more love and appreciation,**

**-Marissa**

Rapunzel awoke to the soft summer breeze dancing its way through her windows and into her room. She frowned in her half-awake state, and pulled the cotton sheets over her head and sank into the endless amount of pillows. The bliss of the morning was soon interrupted, as the terrors of the past day flooded into her mind.

_Eugene's sentence is today. _She scrambled out of her bed and slipped on the first dress she encountered and dashed out of her bedroom. She had to get to Eugene. Sprinting down the hallway, she soon collided with one of her maids.

"Oh- I'm so sorry Delia!" she yelped, jumping up and pulling the young woman with her. She looked very disturbed.

"It is fine m'lady. I was sent by the King to find you and bring you to your mother, she is in the library." She explained, dusting off her dirtied dress in attempt to look presentable after taking a fall to the floor.

"I will go to her, thank you Delia!" Rapunzel shouted as she bolted down the corridors once more. She soon arrived at the royal library and spotted her mother sitting on a bench, face consumed in a large book. Rapunzel cleared her throat, and her mother's face quicky looked up. She snapped the book shut and stood to greet Rapunzel.

"Mother, you needed me?" She asked.

"Yes, your father wanted you with me during Eugene's whipping. He knew you would try and go to him. But it seems that you overslept, Eugene has been back in his cell for a few hours now" explained the Queen. Her kind green eyes searched Rapunzel's, taking her hands in her own and held them comfortingly.

"You mean it's over? How is he? Can I see him?" the questions spilled out of her mouth, causing the Queen to chuckle lightly.

"One question at a time, my dear. Yes, the whipping was very early. From your father's word, I take it the entire town gathered to watch. I can only imagine how Eugene is fairing right now. The wounds were severe, but not fatal."

Tears welled up in Rapunzel's eyes; her mother led her to a seat and hugged her, stroking her short brown hair until her daughter's sobs turned into soft hiccups. It killed her to see her daughter this way; both she and her husband were powerless against this case. Eugene's life is held in the eyes of the court now.

"Eugene is a strong man, he can endure this Rapunzel." She said soothingly to her daughter. Rapunzel's face remained buried in her mother's shoulder.

"Maybe he can get through this, but what about his court date Mother? I am so frightened for him. Those men have no mercy." Rapunzel said, another hiccup escaping her.

"I do not know what entails for Eugene's punishment. But I do know that he loves you, and you love him. Your father and I are eternally grateful for his heroic acts of rescuing you, but we cannot rebuke all of his crimes. A King must follow the law, and the law is in the hands of the royal court. Letting Eugene go for everything he has done would give your father a bad word in this country. That is something we cannot allow, especially with the economic problems we face."

Rapunzel nodded slowly, she wanted to understand that this was for the better. She wanted to accept the trial that Eugene was going to face the following day, but she could not. Her life was meaningless until now, her "mother" Gothel had only raised her for her magical hair. Now, she lived a life of royalty, but most importantly she had found the man she loved. They had their tiny bliss, but it was going to end. She could not bear the idea of Eugene facing jail for life. Their was the unthinkable punishment he could receive, but she chose not to dwell on the odds. Death was a rare punishment in the kingdom, but Euegene was a thief. She slowly stood up.

"I want to go and visit him. I don't care what the guards say, I can handle it" Rapunzel said. Her mother sighed and nodded slowly.

"If you need me at anytime, I will be in the garden."

Rapunzel hugged her mother one last time before she left the library, and headed for the lowest part of the castle… the jail. The two guards at the large door leading to the jail cells shifted uneasily when the princess came into view

"I wish to visit Eugene Fitzherbert." She commanded.

One of the guards nudged the other, and he looked down at her in annoyance, "My lady, Eugene's visiting hours have been terminated. He is not permitted to see anyone."

Rapunzel felt the anger rising to her face, "I WILL SEE HIM" she yelled. These guards will not keep her from seeing her beloved. The taller guard looked bored.

"I am sorry but we cannot allow that." He said.

"Says who?" she replied, her breath was quick and uneven.

"General Marcus." Rapunzel clenched her fists together. She knew it was him who put the order upon the guards. He knew she would want to come and see Eugene. And he would want to throw one last punishment in Eugene's face before his court date.

"Is there a problem here, my lady?"

Rapunzel turned to the cold face of General Marcus. She almost scowled, but she knew she had to be proper to get anywhere with the man.

"Yes, I do General. The guards will not permit me to see Eugene. By the King's orders, I am allowed to visit his holding cell for an hour a day." She stood straight and looked him dead in the eye. His pale blue eyes chilled her to the bone. Evil was lurking behind them.

"No offense your highness, but Eugene is a criminal. He has just been whipped and he does not wish to see anyone right now." Said the General. He was agitated at the young princess, for she was a brick wall standing in his way of his plan.

"Eugene wishes to see me. I just want to say my goodbyes General, surly you can grant me that small pleasure." She said sweetly. He sighed and paced for about a minute. Finally he huffed in annoyance and motioned for the guards to open the doors.

"You have half an hour. Use it wisely." He sneered. There was something behind his simple words she could not place. For they had a deeper meaning.

Eugene Fitzherbert had never regretted anything he has done before. But now, he wishes he could take everything bad in his life back. He could have grown up in the orphanage, and left when the time came. He could have lived a simple life. No thievery, no law-breaking.

But then again, he would never have met Rapunzel. His love. She would have lived out her life as a slave to Gothel, being held captive for her powers. He wished it was all different. He would give anything to be with Rapunzel again, out of jail and with her happily. But every rose has its thorn. He knew his court date tomorrow was going to change everything. A life in jail or even worse…death. He did not want Rapunzel at the hearing, it would only trouble her more. He was frightened. For her and himself. He knew the corruption of the court, and he knew that they despised him. They would show no compassion. _This is my punishment, so it be. _

His wounds were bandaged lightly and carelessly. He could not possess himself to move an inch. His entire back was split open, gashes marked his skin. He lost consciousness after the mark of thirty whips, the last thing he remembered seeing was the faces of the crowd. Some showed pity, and some shouted and roared Marcus on.

The opening of the cell door caught his attention and pulled him away from his thoughts. A small gasp escaped Rapunzel when she saw his broken state. His eyes looked at her. She saw the pain, the regret, the love. He managed to give her a small smile.

"So we meet again, Blondie." Eugene said hoarsely. She crouched by him and rested her hand on his bruised and dirtied cheek.

"You don't deserve this Eugene. This is cruel." She whispered.

"I am a thief Rapunzel. I deserve what I got coming to me." He said. Grasping her small hand in his rough one, he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles gingerly. Tears formed in her eyes. She leaned in and brought her lips to his, a kiss that spoke volumes. It was a kiss that said, "_so this is goodbye". _She could feel his depression. It destroyed her knowing this might be the last time she would see her beloved.

"I don't want to leave you Eugene, I want to be with you. Forever" she said, a small sob escaping from her lips.

"Shh, don't cry for me." Eugene said, he slowly cupped her face, internally wincing from the pain the simple action caused him. _Be strong, for her. _ He kissed her again, his time deepening the kiss. He wanted to show her everything he felt, and in that short moment he felt happy. His love was here, maybe the hearing tomorrow would not be as bad, knowing that he has someone to fight for.

The two young lovers sat, just enjoying what precious time was left. All too soon, the inevitable came and Rapunzel's time was up. She sighed sadly and stood.

"Eugene, I love you. You are going to get through this, don't forget that I am here. I'll wait for you. Always." Said Rapunzel, giving him one last kiss.

She ignored the stares of the guards as she left the jail. She ignored everyone until she reached her room. That is when she broke down once more, the sick realization that this was probably the last time she would ever touch Eugene again.

Eugene would refuse to cry in front of anyone, especially the guards around his cell. But he could not control the tears silently escaping his eyes. He knew that he would never hold Rapunzel again, never kiss her, never tell her how badly he fell for her. He did hang onto her last words to him though,

"_I will wait for your. Always" _Those simple words clung in Eugene's mind. He imagined a life if this mess did not happen. He and Rapunzel would be happy. He soon fell in a short sleep, the images of Rapunzel's smiling face soothing his mind.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she felt drained. Her eyes couldn't cry anymore. She soon emerged from her quarters and walked to the kitchens. It was around dinner time, and against her better judgment, her stomach growled furiously.

"Someone sounds like they need some food." A deep voice said. Rapunzel turned to see her father. She automatically hugged him. She could not be angry with him, for the situation was out of his reach. She knew he is under stress, and she cannot bear to add to it.

"I didn't notice how hungry I was, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." She said softly. She is so preoccupied she forgot to take care of her own self. The King's eyes flashed in sympathy.

"I know my dear. I know. Did you speak with Eugene?" he asked, she nodded slightly.

"I had a bit of trouble actually visiting him, the guards would not allow me in, I spoke with General Marcus and he permitted me to go." Rapunzel replied. She had left out the details of the General's behavior towards her. It made her feel very uneasy. The King nodded to himself.

"General Marcus wants Eugene to suffer, he will do anything to make that happen. Unfortunately my power is limited down in the jail. It is General Marcus who rules the cells. Not me."

Rapunzel put her face in her hands, "I don't know what I am going to do. Father, how are we going to solve this mess?" she asked. A server came out with dinner, she quickly ate her food despite her somber mood.

"In time my princess, everything will be fine. Just remember, everything happens for a reason. This is in the hands of fate." Her father smiled softly and excused himself out of the room, for he had an important meeting to attend.

Rapunzel was never really raised to believe in a certain religion; of course Gothel taught her the basic story of a God creating life and everything we come to know today. But she never truly understood what to believe in, even so, she whispered a quite prayer to anyone that would care to listen. She prayed for Eugene's safety, and that everything would turn out okay in the end.

Eugene slowly faded back into consciousness, his eyes were still closed. It was pitch black in the cell. Barely any light that was illuminated from the moon escaped into his cell. He dozed on and off throughout the night, focusing on Rapunzel more than anything else. It was not until he heard the two hushed voices of General Marcus and a guard that Eugene pretended to be fast asleep. He struggled to make out the conversation, but he knew it was concerning the King.

"-he is preoccupied. You know his weakness is his trust. He trusts anyone, hell, he even trusts Rider. Any man dumb enough to fall for that bastard's sob story is shitting themselves. He deserves to die, for what he has caused in this kingdom." The voice of general Marcus said.

Eugene was utterly confused of what the conversation was entailing to, but a slight panic arouse when Marcus mentioned Rapunzel.

"-she will be out of the picture soon enough, don't worry"

He wanted to scream out against General Marcus, but he was left powerless.

"-we will have complete control if we get rid of the royal family. A tragic accident as a cover story maybe"

Eugene's hands were digging into his sides. He couldn't move, but he had to get help. If what they were saying was true, Rapunzel and her family were in danger. He had to warn them. He suddenly went still, when he heard swift footsteps and the opening of the cell door. A swift kick to Eugene's abdomen made him scream in pain. The figure leaned down and smiled at Eugene.

"Eavsdropping, weren't you?" He asked. Eugene spit in his face.

"You will burn in hell Marcus, you won't get away with this." Eugene thrashed out against Marcus using whatever strength was left in him. Marcus soon overpowered him.

"I will kill the royal family, Rapunzel will die a painful death. Cornia is mine, nobody will get in my way, you have no power Rider. Your death will come sooner than you think. Goodnight, prettyboy." Eugene never had the chance to scream, before a hard metal collided with his head, and then everything went black.

**A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. I am sorry guys. But I will try and write the court hearing tomorrow and get it up before the end of the week! This part is hard for me to write, since everything that I have planned takes place after the hearing and everything, so it's just hard jfjrifvhruvhr. I hope this was fulfilling though, even if it's not good. It's like 2 am and I am so tired. Anyways hope you guys have a nice weekend! ****J**

**PS…. I personally want to stab General Marcus, he is a royal bastard. **

**Don't forget to review if you like! I love feedback and criticism! Love ya'll**

**01.04.15**


	4. QUICK AN

AUTHORS NOTE YALL

I would really like to thank you guys for following/reviewing/favoriting! They warm my heart and I didnt expect to even get 1 review from only two chapters and that means the world!

Princess Meria: your review warmed my heart thank you soooo much! And yes, I totally know how nice it feels to come home from a stressful day and just read! :)

Lady Morgana9:Thank you, the idea just popped into my head. You know a lot of stories are all sunshine and roses, I guess I wanted to do something more dark and a lot more intresting. Haha :P

I had discovered this document in my files and I thought I would post it, just to add on to chapter 3. I am going to make the chapters longer, and I am going to revise chapters 1 and 2 since they stink. I had originally started chapter 3 in another document that i do not remember writing (this shows you how much I have leglected) so it may or may not be added on to the chapter I had wrote and posted today. You are probably really annoyed with me by now but I just wanted to include this.

Thank you :)

01.04.15.


End file.
